


Solitary 3.0: Cartoon Edition

by KPfan1013



Category: Ben 10 Series, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Solitary (TV), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Game Shows, Gen, Horror, Humor, Psychology, Social Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Nine cartoon characters volunteer for a special experiment. Eight will quit, but one will walk away with $50,000. Our host, a female computer program named VAL, will observe our test subjects as they submit themselves to various tests, treatments, and torments. Based on the popular, if not short lived, reality competition show from Fox Reality.





	Solitary 3.0: Cartoon Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: If you're unfamiliar with this reality show, please go to Youtube and watch the episodes from the third season called 3.0. Happy reading.

Somewhere in a undisclosed location, a computer program has been rebooted, ready to begin a new version of a psychological experiment, designed to lock nine people away in special pods, and push them to their physical, mental, and emotional breaking point till one remains and wins $50,000. This experiment is called Solitary.  _"Hello. My name is VAL. And this is Solitary 3.0."_ The female computer program said. Despite not having a human body, she has the appearance of a green octagon. She then explains more about the Solitary experiment.  _"For the past two seasons, I've conducted an experiment testing physical, mental, and emotional limits of the body, mind, and spirit. I have taken humans out of their comfort zones and locked them into tiny, octagonal pods, which they've learned to call home. They are cut off from all contact with the outside world. I control every aspect of their lives. When and what they eat, how much they sleep, if they sleep at all, and what they do with every waking minute. As you can imagine, my conditions create some radical reactions. The challenges I've created are specifically designed to test various aspects of their personalities."_

With that much torture and horror in a experiment, you would think that VAL is an evil robotic program designed to keep these people in those pods for the rest of their lives, but VAL is neither good or evil, and the Solitary experiment is just a game, not a real horror movie.  _"A small reminder, my guests are here at their own free will, and they can simply leave at any time. All they would have to do is hit the red button and I'll allow them to return to their normal lives."_ VAL explained.

So far, VAL has tested 18 humans in her little experiment, ranging from a wide array of sizes, ages, and personalities. And so far, two winners have emerged victorious. The female computer program has formed a bond with her test subjects during their stay, and they have formed a bond with her.  _"They see me as their friend, and their enemy. Their god, and their devil."_ VAL said, ready to begin searching for her next subjects for the next version of their experiment.  _"But I have samples only a few of the six billion living humans, and I have many questions left to explore. For Solitary 3.0, I have created an even more diabolical selection of tests, treatments, and torments. Now, I will scan the globe in search of ten people who will be worthy test subjects...now."_  With that, VAL began her global scan, looking for people who want to take part in her experiment. It wasn't long, but she found her first worthy subject, who happens to be the youngest, and is also her biggest fan.

* * *

**Kaua`i, Hawaii**

On a small Hawaiian island, a little eight year old girl in a red shirt was standing by, ready to create her audition tape. Despite her young age, she has watched the two previous seasons of Solitary and has become VAL's biggest fan. She's been wanting to be on the show, and now she will show the computer program what she's got. "Everything ready?" Lilo Pekali asked her blue alien friend, Stitch aka Experiment 626.

"Ih!" Stitch said, giving Lilo a thumbs up to signal they are. She smiled as the camera started rolling. "And action!"

"Aloha VAL! I am probably your number one fan. I just love Solitary! I watch it every Friday night." Lilo said to the camera, starting her audition. "Anyway, my name is Lilo Pekali. It's a Hawaiian name. I am eight years old and would love to participate in your experiment. I'm really fun, like horror movies, and Elvis! Nothing scares me. Except clowns. Anyway, how prepared I am for your experiment? I'll show you how!" With that, Lilo and Stitch made their way to the basement where Lilo's own Solitary pod was. She had built it herself, thanks to help from Stitch, and her alien uncle and aunt, Jumba and Pleakley. Her pod is tanned colored and is labeled, 'Number 1'. She and Stitch enter it and restart the audition video.

"I've built my own pod, and tried some of the tests and treatments from your past two seasons right here. It's the number one pod, and I hope you'll assigned me that number." Lilo said, exploring her tiny pod. "I know the rules, but no matter what, I won't press the red button and quit! The only you're gonna get me to leave is to drag me out of there, kicking and screaming! Or just putting my sister Nani in the pod with me. Speaking of which, if I win the $50,000 I would give it to Nani, who really needs it. I love you VAL and I'm more than ready! So pick me! Bye!" Stitch then turned the video camera off, not knowing that Lilo's audition was already seen and she was already picked.

* * *

_"She seems a good competitor. And how can I turn down one of my fans?"_ VAL asked. " _Let's continue searching."_ With that, VAL continued her search for more worthy subjects for her experiment.

* * *

**Coming soon, a kid with an alien watch explains why he should be chosen, a magical princess from another dimension also auditions, and so does her best Earth friend.**


End file.
